Once Upon a Twilight: Cinderella Remix
by AubreyBEE
Summary: Bella Swan moves to the town of Forks, Washington with her evil step mom and step sisters after the recent death of her father. She feels like life is falling apart until she finds her Prince Charming riding in on his white horse.
1. New Beginning, Same old ending

**Bella&Edward: Cinderella Re-mix**

Until recently, I never would have believed life could be such a perfect, unjust, beautiful, terrible, spontaneous, work of art. I would have never survived by myself, nor with anyone else besides "the one" that one. My Prince Charming. He made my life worthwhile, he gave me something to live for, and I know I did the exact same thing for him. It is strange sometimes, those situations that we find happiness in. How could one be happy with loving someone who always wanted to kill them? I can. I did. And forever I will always.

**New Beginnings, Same old Ending**

After the recent death of my father from a mysterious animal attack in his highly dangerous job as a private detective, I was forced to listen to my monster of a step mother and her two oh-so-ugly and wicked daughters Tara and Tanya. Life couldn't be much worse for me. Until that is my step mother Carmella decided to spend all of my fathers left over money on clothes, make-up, a car, a house, a dog, a freaking tanning bed when we live in sunny California! Well anyways, we ended being in debt because she couldn't pay off all the ridiculous things she bought. That forced us to move to the always rain, never sunshine town of Forks, Washington. A new school, new friends, a new horrible life.

Mostly my days consisted of doing chores for Carmella, Tanya, and Tara. Each morning I woke up cleaned my room, made and served breakfast to the three hideous girls that sat at the kitchen table, and then clean the entire house. After that was finished I worked a part-time job at a bowling ally that I was forced to get, so I could help pay the bills. As I was doing this all three of them sat lazily at home watching TV. They never helped or offered help; they just sat there and bossed me around, like always. "Bella, clean my room now." Tara would say, and Tanya "Bella, I am famished make my lunch now!" I was getting used to the fact that they were never going to do anything.

The only thing I did for myself was dance. No one knew this fact of course because it would have been taken away from me. I wasn't allowed to enjoy anything in life. When we were in California there was a dance studio just outside of town, after everyone fell asleep I grabbed my iPod along with my iHome and drove to the dance studio. There was a very nice dance teacher there who would always wait for me and let me inside the building. Sometimes she would even stay and teach me moves. I could be myself when I danced and express every single emotion I am feeling. She always told my I danced my heart out.

As we were driving from the airport to our new town I was elated to see that there was a dance studio a block away from the house. I planned many midnight trips there.

**Strange Start**

My step sisters and I started our first day at Forks high school. School was another one of my escapes where I could just be me. I was quite nervous to start at a new school, but I wasn't going to let anything bother me. As I received my schedule from the lady at the front desk, suddenly a gawky, skinny, chess club nerd said "Hi, you must be Isabella Swan, I am Eric Yorkie our town has been awaiting yours and your steps sisters arrival, may I help you find your next class?"

"Just Bella please. My class is with Mr. Garcia, Spanish, building 5." I looked down nervously as everyone was staring at me as I walked with Eric.

"That where I am going too!" Eric said with an elated tone of voice, I wasn't used to people wanting to help me with anything, it felt kind of nice, but of course I hated the attention.

"Cool, so how did you know all of that, you know me and my step sisters"

"There are no secrets in a small town like this" Eric said as he raised his eyebrows mockingly.

"No secrets." I repeated monotonously.

After Spanish I walked with Tara and her new friend Laruen to English. Tara and Lauren were exactly a like and they talked about how they were going to be spending so much time together. Great. Lauren was very cold I said hello while she just stared at me.

"Your really pale for living in California, why are you so white?" was the first thing she said to me.

"Oh well, I wore a lot of sunscreen I guess" as my attempt at a lame joke failed I walked into the classroom and sat next to a tiny, pixie-haired girl. This girl fascinated me, her beauty was indescribable, she was very pale and had dark gold eyes and short cropped black hair, she was almost hard to look at because she was so beautiful. I looked away as soon as I realized I was staring at her. But I couldn't help but look back because she had this weird look in her eyes…like she knew me from somewhere. I looked away again as the teacher began his lecture. After the bell rang I gathered my things and arose from my desk, I accidentally bumped into the tiny girl.

"Oh, I am so sorry" I mumbled apologetically.

"It's no problem, don't worry about it." She said in an angelic, inhuman voice.

After Government, and Gym class I had lunch. Eric motioned me to a table with his friends. I sat down and everyone introduced themselves to me. I noticed my two step sisters sitting with the superficial looking girls across the lunch room. As I was eating my peanut butter and jelly sandwich I noticed the tiny girl who was in my English class. She was sitting next to a bronze haired boy, his face was flawless and beautiful, and his eyes were jet black and intimidating, and his skin was so pale, paler then mine. I believe he is the most beautiful thing I have ever laid my eyes on. I remember that the girl at our table Jessica was referred to as the "gossiper" so I leaned in and asked "Who are they" as I pointed to the bronze hair boy and the pixie like girl.

"Oh, that is Alice and Edward Cullen" She said in a tone that made me believe she did not like them one bit.

"There brother and sister?" I asked very curiously, because I was astounded by there inhumanness.

"Well, sort of. There "father" is Dr. Carlisle Cullen, he works at the hospital here in Forks, him and his wife Esme, who owns that little ballet studio, couldn't have children so they decided to adopt. They also have three more that graduated last year. But the weird part about it is that they are all like "together" I mean "together" Rosalie Hale and Jasper Hale are twins, Rosalie is with Emmet Cullen, Jasper is with Alice."

"And Edward?" I asked anxiously, as soon as I spoke his name he looked directly at me. It was almost as I called his name, he held my gaze for a minute with a frustrated look in his eyes; I looked down blushing and embarrassed.

Jessica giggled "Don't waste your time Bella, he is too good for anyone here, that is why he is alone." She said with regret in her voice.

I smiled a bit as she said this imagining what might have happened when she tried flirting with Edward. I looked back at him and saw a hint of a smile on his face and wondered if he was thinking of the same thing.

I had Chemistry next, with Mike Newton and Angela Weber. Mike Newton was a cute blond haired, blue eyed boy he reminded me of the boys I was friends with back in California. Angela was tall and pretty. She was a lot like me, quiet and shy. We were going to get along great. Angela and Mike sat at a lab table together, so I sat at the only empty one. As soon as the bell rang Edward Cullen came strolling in. The teacher pointed him to the only empty chair next to me.

As soon as he sat down, Edward became tense. He clenched his hands into a tight fist and his nostrils flared out, and I could tell he wasn't breathing. I became intimidated, self cautious, and scared to death all at once. What was it about me that repulsed him? I sniffed my hair, it smelled like my Herbal Essences shampoo. I looked at him for a fraction of a second and saw that he was glaring at me, a murderous glare, like he wanted to kill me. I looked away, and decided that I wasn't going to let this sudden dislike bother me. I sat through the whole hour trying not to think about what just happened.

The bell rang and Edward literally sprinted out of the classroom.

"Okay." I said with a confused look on my face.

"What the hell was that about, what did you say to him Bella?" Mike asked me as we walked out of class.

"I didn't say anything, I swear I don't know what just happened." I tried defending myself.

"Don't worry, that Cullen kid is a freak." He said trying to make me feel a little better.

"Are you okay Bella?" Angela asked sincerely and quietly.

"Ill be fine, Ill get over it." I said hopefully.

"Do you want to maybe do homework or something after school together?"

As soon as Mike had asked me Tara and Tanya came storming over to me.

"Bella!" Tara yelled loudly even though I was standing right in front of her.

"Yeah, Tara"

"You better not even think about going out or doing anything, me and Tanya are going to Laurens and you need to clean our room and do our homework."

"Sorry Mike, I would but I can't." I was really upset; Mike seemed like a nice kid.

"Uh… Its okay Bella, I will call you later." He said with worry and sadness.

I knew he was surprised that I allow myself to be walked over, that I let people treat me that way. But he didn't understand, they are the only family I have so I have to accept them as they are or I wouldn't have anyone.

As I drove home from school I thought about my day, from the tiny pretty girl, to the monstrous but beautiful boy. I pushed the image of his glare out of my head for fear I would panic. I wasn't going to let someone who I didn't even know ruin my time here in Forks. I wasn't going to let anything bother me. When I walked in the door Carmella was wearing what seemed to be a work uniform.

"Playing dress up are we?" I asked.

"Shut your mouth kid, Its your fault I have to work a job because you don't make enough money to help with the bills."

"Wait. You. You're getting a job? Its about time you do something" As soon as the words came out of my mouth I instantly regretted saying it. I was going to be in big trouble.

"I am so sorry Carmella, I totally did not mean to say that, forgive me please." I tried the best I could to get out of trouble.

"Huh. Really Bella, If that's how you want to play, this whole house better be sparkling head to toe by the time I get home. You do not want to know what will happen if its not."

"Yes Carmella, It will be sparkling." I said with relief, it could have been worse.

I finished cleaning the house, and started on my homework. Mike called me while I was doing my Chem. homework so we ended up doing it together. He asked me a lot of questions about my life in California, my parents, and other things. It was nice to have someone who actually cared, and wanted to talk to me. It was something I most certainly was not used too.

Tara and Tanya came home just when dinner was finished. They were talking about Lauren this, Lauren that. It was quite annoying. After they were done with there dinner, I ate mine, then cleaned up and put a plate out for Carmella for when she came home from work, I doubled checked the house to make sure it was spotless. Then I over heard Tara and Tanya talking.

"Did you see that boy, Edward Cullen?" Tanya asked. His name caught my attention right away and began to listen more intently.

"I saw him first Tanya! He is mine!" Tara said defensively.

"Fair game Tara, He's single, meaning he's anyone's." When Tanya spoke I fell and they turned around quickly and started to laugh.

"Except for Bella that is! Ha-ha what a loser!"

"Yep, story of my life." I mumbled under my breath.

"You know" Tara began "I am going to start video taping all of your embarrassing antics, so you can see how lame you really are."

"Thanks Tara, Ill appreciate that."

"Whatever."

Carmella came home around nine and ate her supper and then went right to bed. I finished my homework by 10:30. Then I went to go check if Tara and Tanya were sleeping. They were snoring away quite loudly. I ran back to my room put on a tank top, leggings, and dance shoes, I grabbed my iPod, and climbed out the window. I ran to the dance studio, it only took about eight minutes to get there. I went to the front door which was surprisingly unlocked. The ballet studio was beautiful, it had high ceilings, mirrors covering the entire wall, exquisite painting hanging on the wall of the waiting room. I couldn't believe someone left this building unlocked.

"Um, dear, may I help you with something?" I turned around to see a caramel colored hair woman. She was tall, and thin, but she had a strange rounded shape to her. She was beautiful also, pale skin and bright gold eyes. She looked oddly familiar though I have never seen her a day in my life.

"Oh…well, um, I am Bella Swan, I am new here to this…quaint…town. And as I was driving from the airport I realized there was a dance studio, and see well my step mother isn't a very nice women…if she found out I danced….well….it wouldn't be good and I wouldn't be able to dance anymore…" I mumbled stupidly until she cut me off.

"I think I understand my dear, no need to explain yourself any further. You have my permission to use this studio anytime you like, you came on a good night though, I am not always here this late…there is a family argument at home and I needed to get away…Guess you and I have something in common." She smiled at me, a strange smile, and she had that same look in her eyes that Alice Cullen had when she saw me in English. Then it clicked.

"You're Esme Cullen." It was more a statement rather than a question.

"Yes, well gossip does come fairly quick to the new comers in town huh?" She laughed a high pitched laugh.

"Yea well, there are no secrets in Forks." I said just as Eric Yorkie had.

She smiled a wry smile. "Yes. No secrets indeed."


	2. Mystery Dance

**Mystery Dance **

I woke up this morning with a vengeance. Dancing last night got a lot off my chest and cleared my mind to give me some room to think. I was determined to confront Edward Cullen, I was going to demand him to tell me what his problem was. I parked next to the shiny silver Volvo that I knew belonged to him, giving me a better chance to run into him. I got through the first four periods of the day with anxiety building up in the pit of my stomach. As I walked in the lunch room my eyes immediately went to the table where Edward and Alice sat yesterday. To my disappointment Alice was sitting there alone, no Edward. I decided I was going to sit next to her, until she frantically got up threw away her uneaten food, and rushed out of the cafeteria.

"What is up with everyone in this damn town?" I said mostly to my self, until Tara and her posse walked by.

"Talking to yourself now Bella?" Tara asked ignorantly as she passed my way.

I just rolled my eyes.

"Oh, by the way" she continued "I left laundry in the hallway for you to do, I expect them to be washed, dried, and put away by the time I get home from Laurens"

I began to walk away.

"Okay, Bella?" She asked irritated now.

I turned around and said "I got it Tara alright."

She laughed mockingly, and then pointed to Tanya who reached in her bag for something. Then Tara took Laurens cupcake and shoved it all over my white T-shirt.

"Ha-ha! I got that on tape. Your face is priceless Bella."

"What the hell?"

"I told you I wanted to show you how lame you are" Tara said "I just decided that there should be an audience."

I sprinted out of the lunch room trying to hold back my tears of embarrassment. I ran right towards the bathroom. I opened the door to find Alice on her phone talking so low that I couldn't make out what she was saying, but I did here the words "can't avoid her any longer." I didn't acknowledge it.

"I'm…I'm sorry." I said though I don't know what it was that I was apologizing for.

Alice then turned around and looked at me.

"Um, I have to go" Alice talked into her receiver and then quickly snapped the phone shut.

"What happened?"

"Evil step sisters" I said in a bitter tone.

"Shall I call you Cinderella" She asked trying to lighten the mood.

I laughed a little and said "Not until I find my prince charming."

She laughed and said, "Let me help you with your shirt come to my locker."

I agreed not knowing exactly what it was in her locker that would help me with this pink frosting on my white cotton tee. I was willing to follow her though; maybe I could get some information on Edward. Alice unlocked her locker and pulled out an extension piece that held five shirts just hanging there.

"Nice locker renovations." I commented.

She beamed an elated smile. "Thanks, I installed it for situation such as these; I have a feeling it is going to come in a lot of use with you around Bella." She teased.

I smiled, she was probably right.

I picked out a plain light blue t-shirt, Alice gave me a disapproving look.

"What?" I asked.

"It's just so…blah"

"Hey it's your shirt." I said accusingly.

She pulled out a white blazer from her locker and forced it on me. The look on her face seem satisfied as she accessorized me.

"Hey, thanks Alice this was nice of you."

"No problem…I have to go now though, you can keep the clothes…see you later." And Alice scurried down the hallway before I could ask any questions about Edward, leaving me slightly disappointed.

I got home and did Tara and Tanya's laundry. Thankfully, since school started my work schedule got switched to weekends only, so now I had more time to work on my homework and clean the house and such. I made dinner, and then tided up around the house. As soon as Carmela came home she ate and went to bed, as well as the twins. It was 11:30 by the time I had finished my homework and I was getting ready for my nightly trip to the dance studio. Part of me hoped Esme would be there tonight, she was so nice to talk to and so understanding. I ran to the dance studio to find the door unlocked once again.

I stepped inside searching for Esme, but a sound of classical music was coming through the main dance room drew me in. I stepped inside, and saw a figure sitting at the piano in the corner of the room. They then came to and abrupt stop.

"Oh, please I'm sorry for intruding, I just…I'm Bella Swan." I said and my voice shook a little.

"Hi." The most beautiful, angelic, magical voice echoed throughout the room.

"Um, is Esme here, she lets me dance here at night cause well…yea." I wasn't going to explain my situation to a random guy playing the piano.

"She isn't. I'm sorry." His voice was just so beautiful, I couldn't see his face yet, and I wondered if it was just as beautiful.

"Mmm well do you mind if I danced?" I asked uneasy about having a stranger watching me dance.

"Do you mind if I play the piano?" He retorted back at me.

I smiled. "As long as you play well."

I heard him chuckle, that was beautiful as well.

My dancing and his music meshed together effortlessly, my dance just flowed gracefully to the music and I let every emotion out. Dancing away the pain, the confusion, the feeling of being invisible. Every emotion came out, it was unstoppable. As soon as I stopped dancing, he stopped playing.

"I don't think I have ever seen anyone dance like that in all my existence." The magical voice came from the corner of the room.

I blushed and bit my lip. "Your music is so beautiful I got completely lost in it, did you write it yourself?"

"I was working on the beginning part of this piece, and your dancing wrote the rest of the song for me." He said.

I smiled at this fact. "Hey what's your name?"

As soon as he was about to answer my cell phone blared out into my reminder to get back home now.

"I'm sorry, I have to go now." I rushed out of the room; I knew if I didn't go home now to bed, I would have no energy throughout the day tomorrow. As much as I wanted to stay and talk with the beautiful voiced, mysterious boy, I needed to get home. I just wanted so badly to know his name.

When I got home and climbed into bed, I realized I forgot my iPod at the studio, I decided I would just get it tomorrow when I went back, and hoping the same boy would be there.


	3. Just a quick UPDATE

By the Way: **Hey guys its Aubrey:] I just wanted to thank you for your encouraging reviews, they truly mean a lot to me. I am going to go more in depth with this in a later chapter but I just wanted to clear up some confusion maybe. The Cullen's are vampires; we know this because of Edwards' reaction to Bella in Chemistry class right? However, I see the confusion. My vampires are not Stephenie Meyer's vampires. I created my own, since I figured all you guys read Twilight, I would change it up a bit. You will find out how my vampires differ in chapter to come;]. I usually will give a chapter a night, but tonight I had to type an English paper and only could give you a brief update, but not to worry there are TWO chapters coming to you tomorrow and I am going to start to make them longer. I have so many ideas in my head that I can't wait to get out, but it is a difficult story to write. Anyway, I hope not to disappoint :[. **_**CHECK BACK TOMORROW FOR TWO NEW CHAPTERS!!!**_


	4. Mystery Solved

At 6:30 in the morning the sound of my screeching alarm clock woke me up. I did my normal routine cleaned my room, cooked breakfast, so on so forth. Today I was a little late for school because Carmela made me sweep and wash the floor before I left. Apparently she had friends coming over for lunch break, and she didn't want the house to be "ugly" I bit back my tongue to comment that her presence already made the house appear that way. But of course I didn't say anything.

I decided today I was going to park farthest away from the silver Volvo. I decided it didn't matter if Edward Cullen liked me or not. I had my hopes up for tonight wishing my mystery boy would be there playing his piano. I knew I probably shouldn't have high hopes, because I was most likely going to end up disappointing myself with him not being there.

I walked to my locker to get my necessities for the first four periods of the day. I opened my locker up and confusion filled my face. My iPod was just there sitting on top of my books. It took me a moment to comprehend. The angelic voiced boy came to Forks high school. I tried to hide the smile that stretched across my face at this moment. I quickly erased it because it could have gotten there some other way… I didn't know how but again, I wasn't going to get my hopes up.

I walked into lunch and saw Edward sitting with Alice at their usual lunch table. To be honest, his face made my heart sink every time I looked at him. It was inevitable that he was breathtakingly beautiful. But unfortunately, he didn't have the beautiful personality to go along with that face, it was a shame really. I unconsciously stared at him while I made my way to the lunch table. And of course because I'm Bella, and even though I am a dancer and I am suppose to be graceful, I fell. And of course, because I'm Bella Tara, Tanya, and all there friends walked by me as soon as it happened. They didn't offer a hand, asked if I was okay, they just laughed. That was only to be expected though. I lifted myself up, my face bright red, and glanced at Edward's table to see if he was laughing as well. To my surprise he wasn't, but he had this strange look of concern in his eyes.

I walked into the chemistry room after lunch and saw Edward sitting at our table, I was going to say hi or something but I couldn't find the courage to do so. I sat down next to him, expecting him to be repulsed by me again, but he didn't he sat there content. I started to doodle on my notebook until the teacher started class.

"Hello" a familiar voice rang in my ears.

My head snapped up immediately and searched for the person who just spoke.

"I'm" he hesitated "Edward Cullen"

I turned my head, it was Edward Cullen. And he was talking to me. He was the person that the voice like velvet belonged to. A million different emotions ran through my veins. I couldn't even explain all the different thoughts going through my head. I composed my face to answer him.

"Edward" was all I could say. Stupid. Stupid. Stupid.

He nodded his head slowly like I was a complete moron…which I was…and said "Yes."

I spoke in a more whispered tone. "You. You are the boy from last night at the dance studio."

"That was me, yes." He answered.

I was relieved my mystery boy had a name. I was little upset as well, as beautiful as he was; I had a bad first impression from him. He had the look of repulsion coming from his eyes the first time he looked at me. Now the look in his eyes was frustration mixed with curiosity. And as I looked into his eyes I couldn't help but notice the change in color. The first time I had seen him they were jet black and filled with hate. Now they were gold and soft.

"Did you get contacts?" I asked curiously

He blinked and looked away.

He said "Um…yes" like he was unsure of his answer.

The teacher walked in and began his lecture. To keep my mind off of things I really paid attention, taking detailed notes listening to every word. Then a sudden thought came to my head. I ripped a corner off of a sheet of note book paper and wrote.

**Thanks for the iPod. **

I handed it to Edward. It was mostly an excuse to keep talking to him, but it wasn't obvious. He wrote back and said no problem. The bell rang, and before he ran out of the class I asked "Will you be at the studio tonight?"

"Who else will write my music?" He responded, which made me blush and smile a goofy smile. It was certainly a big difference from only two days ago.

When I got home from school, I noticed that Carmela and her co-workers had left a huge mess for me to clean up. I had to re-sweep and wash the floor, wash and dry the dishes, wipe down the table. Nothing unusual. After I was done with the kitchen I tidied up the living room and did the laundry. It was around 4:30 by the time I started my homework, I had a light load tonight and finished in time to cook dinner. Carmela came home earlier tonight and ate dinner with Tara and Tanya who were still talking about Lauren….and Edward. Carmela was encouraging them to pursue something with him. I had a strange feeling of jealousy when she said this. Then I buried that emotion deep down inside quickly.

I was impatient tonight, waiting for everyone to go to bed. I was excited to see Edward, but sad at the same time. Maybe the only reason he is going tonight is because he can write his music, maybe he doesn't want me as a friends. At least, that's what it seemed like the first time we met. The sudden thought made me unsure, but I needed to dance tonight, I had too much on my mind. So when I knew everyone was sleeping I made my way down to the ballet studio, this was most definitely going to be an interesting night.

**P.S**

**You guys should know by now, that i LOVE cliff hangers its what keeps you guys reading:]. I promised you 2 chapters and 2 chapters is what your going to get:] Youll have to be patient though. It will be up soon. Your reviews are encouraging, please if you have any suggestions speak your mind! i love hearing other people ideas. Enjoy it loves! **


	5. Secrets

I reached my hand out to turn the knob of the ballet, and for the first time it was locked. I heard the faint sound of a piano playing inside of the studio. I knocked loudly once, only once because at the first knock, the door came flying open. Edward was standing there, and my breath hitched a little at his beauty.

"Hello" he greeted me in that velvet like voice.

"Hey"

I felt a little more awkward then last time dancing in front of him, mostly because I knew who it was watching me this time. I shook it off, because I needed to dance so much right now. I had too many emotions just eating away at me. I glanced at Edward giving him a look that said "You go first." He began to play his melody. I closed my eyes and took a deep breath; I let the sound of the music drown me. I began dancing re-playing in my head the emotions I felt, the confusion, shock, happy, disappointment, everything. When the song was finished, I laid on the floor breathlessly, and closed my eyes.

"How did you learn to dance?" Edward asked across the room, sitting at his piano.

I opened my eyes, and sat up I turned around to face him. A small smile flirted at my lips.

"My mom was a dancer…she died when I was just two…But I knew that was one of the things my dad loved most about her….how beautifully she danced. So when I was four I asked my dad if he could sign me up for dance lessons. I will never forget the smile the lit up his face when I asked him." I felt my lips smile wider, and then it fell. I tired not thinking about my dad after he died, it just hurt too much. I felt tears coming to my eyes and I fought to keep them back.

"I'm sorry about your mom, if I had known I wouldn't have brought it up." Edward said with concern in his magical voice.

"It's okay…I didn't really know my mom. It was my dad I was upset about?"

"Why?" he asked with curiosity.

I closed my eye and I felt a tear run down my dace. Edward stood up from the piano and came and sat on the floor across from me.

"You don't have to talk to me about it if you don't want too. I completely understand, you don't even know me."

That made me want to tell him all about it, because I didn't know him, and he didn't know me. He would see me, not the girl who lets everyone push her around.

"No it's okay, ill tell you about it."

He smiled encouragingly.

"My dad and I were so close, it was just me and him after my mom died. I took care of my dad when I was only so little. But I wanted to, he needed me. Then when I was nine years old…He met Carmela at some school function she helped out for. He fell for her the moment they locked eyes. She came over every night after that for cookies and coffee, along with her twin girl Tara and Tanya. Even then, we didn't get along." I said sarcastically. "She was nice at first, or so I thought. When my dad had to work late or something, he would have her come and stay with me so I didn't feel lonely. I would rather be all alone then have to stand her. But I did it for my dad, because he loved her and needed her. She was just so mean you know…she didn't show the love for me like a mother was supposed to, she either ignored me or screamed at me to cater to her." I felt another tear streaming down my face. Edward lifted out an arm to comfort me with, but then suddenly put it down, I continued. "They ended up getting married and she legally adopted me. We moved to a huge mansion in California, drove nice cars, wore nice clothes, I didn't care about any of that stuff though. I was just happy that my dad was happy. One day just last year, I came home to Carmela crying. I asked her what was wrong and she said…" I stopped, I couldn't say it. I didn't want to relive the memory. Edward seemed to understand, he nodded with an apologetic look in his eyes.

"Thank you, for letting me in on all of that." He said with apology in his voice.

"Thanks for listening; I never told anyone that before."

He smiled. "Will you come back tomorrow night?" he asked with hope in his voice.

I smiled and nodded.

"Good"

"Do you want me to come, so I can help you with your compositions or because you enjoy my company?" I asked.

"Well tonight it was for the music, tomorrow it will be for both." He smiled, as did I. "Don't let anyone bother you Bella; you seem like a strong girl. Stick up for yourself once in a while okay?"

I nodded, even though I couldn't defend myself when it came to my sisters or Carmela or anyone. I was like the lion in the Wizard of Oz, I could never find the courage that was buried so deeply inside of me.

I ran back to the house and climbed in my warm bed. I closed my eyes and thought about my night. I had stared a new found friendship with someone who I thought absolutely despised me the first day we met. Now it didn't seem that way so much. We were friends, and I liked that idea. I replayed the night over and over until I fell asleep.

**P.S- I know, I know! I didn't put up two chapters last night like I promised. Don't kill me yet thought. I was just about to post, when I decided I didn't like the chapter I was going to put up, so instead I started writing a new one and figured I would just post it in the morning. I'm sorry. Now you have a new fresh chapter to wake up to!! Anyway your reviews make me smile, and I just wanted to let you know that I LOVE you guys, so much! I might update again today, so make sure to check back! **


End file.
